Académie Histoire
---- Before Académie Was Built... The factory building creaked and groaned at the sight of the trio. As always the leader had gathered there first, ROUGE stood on the top floor, pacing a little. NOIR looked uncomfortable as he took out his pocket watch. He was late. An hour late to be exact. This was the trio known as Dissimuler. A feared trio to this day and under a mask and colours, no one had found out anything about them. This was a rare occasion, the three planned to meet up in usual uniform. If any hero or police were to come wandering in, they wouldn't think it was anything harmful. NOIR admired ROUGE from the side. He was a wicked man. His hair was growing out again. He had planned to go back to his ways, pretending to be a woman. It was something NOIR both respected and hated. It was sick and twisted but so was the whole group. A killer, a liar and a monster. A shout could be heard. Anger and rage. It can only be VERT. His voice carried around the building and ROUGE sat down on the edge of a table. The meeting would start now. VERT made it to the top of the stairs and was greeted with some stares. He always felt unwelcome here. Unlike the other two, he hadn't been in France all his life. He started off in the UK before his family forced him to come over here. He spat on the side, clearly disgusted with the two. He was only a liar. NOIR tutted at him like he was some child - which he was compared to his age - before checking his pocket watch. This only pissed VERT off as he stormed towards him. ROUGE quickly appeared in front of the two. A glint was in his eyes and it screamed danger to VERT. He back off. He didn't want to mess with a killer. NOIR laughed a little as he placed his pocket watch away. He always had a cocky smirk on his face and it really ground VERT's gears. He stayed silent, however, messing with him wasn't an option. He was a monster. VERT shivered. "Jonatha, Enzo and Alexandre," a voice appeared almost like thin air. It was calm and very English. He was an outsider. This wasn't what scared the three though. It was the fact he knew their names. They hadn't even shared it with each other. The still silence helped everyone hear the soft snigger and the smirk on the man's voice. "I must say, you made this easy on me," in the shadows a man in a suit walked in like he owned the factory they stood in. Jonatha instantly went to grab his sword from inside his cloak. A sudden chain clamped him. "Tsk tsk, cutting up visitors is just so rude. I thought you were from a famous family Jon, shouldn't you know better than these manners," silence. Whoever this man was with his smirk face and cigarette in mouth. He knew everything. Names, ages, quirks and how to countermeasure them all. He had studied and it terrified the group. They always covered up their tracks... He flicked his ashes onto the ground, keeping an eye on Jonatha. He cursed up a storm before looking into the mans' eyes. "Merde! What have you done to my quirk?" Jonatha shouted, he was easy to snap but losing the use of his quirk seemed to have really got to him. The man only tsked a reply. "Since I know your name I will tell you a name you may call me," Alexandre sighed before standing against a wall. He hated this guy with every part of his body. The man eyed him but said anything, keeping his attention on Jonatha. "ARGENT, it means silver right?" No one wanted to answer his question and instead stayed silent. Another smirk. He should get to the point but playing with them was so much fun. Enzo moved from where he was standing and took off his glove. He looked at it and the so-called ARGENT. Showing it to all but mainly at the man he tutted. "I don't like it when people take information from me and give me some ugly tattoo," his accent was by the most beautiful French accent out of the three. The way he presented himself was clear he had high standards. ARGENT inspected the mark before shrugging. "I wouldn't say it's horrible, I think my contracts are rather beautiful. I would move it but that would be effort wasted on you," ARGENT took the last puff from his cigarette before flicking it away. It would be wise for the group to attack the man but with the chains not explained and the uncertain feeling of other eyes watching them, none of them moved. Enzo checked the time on his pocket watch many times. Alexandre sighed and spat on the ground, acting like the teenager he was. Jonatha buried her eyes deep into ARGENT's skull. ARGENT walked like he owned the place. Each tap of his foot as he moved as it echoed around them was clearly a way to show what he touched was his. It felt like a year of silence as the group just stared at each other. Disgust and smirks on their faces. "You are going to make me rich. I want you to build me something that will make me rich beyond anyone else in France," his voice was carried over the building. Power was behind it. "You obviously have no choice on doing it. I have many guards and I have informed them of a file to send to the police if any of you try to kill me, I know what I am working with here so give me some credit," he went on, his paces slow and determined. He made sure his eyes placed on each of the trios. "I'll either kill you or expose you. As Enzo pointed out, I have all your data and I am sure that symbol is there on your bodies. Man, if you spoke together more often maybe you would know more information," that smirk again. He was highly cocky but he knew what he was doing. None of them could afford to work for this man. Shame they were being blackmailed. No choices could be made unless they allowed their identities to be used against them. Enzo clapped slowly, a smirk on his face too. With a cluck, Jonatha took off his chain and stood up. Distaste was in his eyes but he walked off. "I'll talk about this tomorrow, we were in the middle of something," and with that, Jonatha left the group. ARGENT laughed before grabbing another cigarette to smoke. "I think I have an idea on what will make you rich..." Enzo muttered and Alexandre slowly backed away. He had that glint in his eyes. The evil seemed to radiate off him and his red eyes seemed to be that of a demon. ARGENT smiled leaning in for Enzo to continue. Acadean was created out of this mess. Created by a group of evil monsters. The greatest French Hero Academy was nothing more than a fraud itself. It's a shame that people who create rumours about the school just suddenly disappear... The truth is meant to be kept a secret for all eternity. Trivia * This is the first time the author has done an RP on the site. ** This is the first time the author has written an RP by herself since working on fanons. * The author created this RP for a better understanding of Académie d'entraînement's history. * This is the first RP on the site as a whole! Category:RP Category:Roleplays Category:Stories Category:Academie School